


Dress [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: Shadowhunters Fanvideos [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is in love with Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood was in love with Jace, Alec Lightwood-centric, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Keyword: is, Keyword: was, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: "One day, somebody's going to love you, heart and soul." -Izzy LightwoodAlexander Lightwood's journey to find that someone.





	Dress [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/gifts).



Alec Lightwood | Dress:

 

<https://vimeo.com/256239518>

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to bonibaru for the beta and advice!


End file.
